Dark Wood Circus
by Juven-Lil'Ches
Summary: **LongFic basado en la canción Dark Wood Circus** "En lo profundo de un bosque de un pequeño pueblo, está un circo. No es conocido por muchas personas, no es un circo como los que acostumbramos ver, con trapecistas, y animales que hacen trucos asombrosos. Este es un circo oscuro, un circo de fenómenos."
1. Epilogo - El Cierco Oscuro

******Dark Wood Circus es una canción de Vocaloid, que por supuesto no me pertenece. Este es un Longfic de esa canción, aquí el link del vídeo. watch?v=v92Dfx-ySoM&feature=relmfu, DWC es realmente una historia completa narrada a traves de 5 vídeos, yo me centro en el 3ro para este fic, espero lo disfruten.**

****Advertencias:** Contiene gore, mutilación de miembros y canibalismo.**

**-Dark Wood circus-**

En lo profundo de un bosque de un pequeño pueblo existe un circo un circo...

No es conocido por muchas personas, no es un circo como los que acostumbramos ver, con trapecistas, y animales que hacen trucos asombrosos. Este es un circo oscuro, un circo de fenómenos.

La deformidad, se aprovechan de ella, sus actores son fenómenos… no creas que el circo es pura diversión, ellos no se divierten como tú cuando les ves actuar.

Los actores sufren, los fenómenos… ellos no nacieron así, son víctimas de experimentos y atrocidades hechas por el director de este circo.

Sufren, sufren al punto de querer morir, incluso una muerte de tres o diez horas seria mucho menos dolorosa que la que viven en carne propia, estando en un cuerpo podrido y deformado. Pero ellos no acaban con su vida, no se suicidan ni intentan escapar ¿Por qué?

Porque el circo es divertido… exactamente... es muy divertido.


	2. Capítulo 1 - El secuestro

**-Dark Wood Circus-**

**Capitulo 1 – El secuestro**

Era una tarde normal, estaba practicando una canción en mi piano mientras cantaba. Me encanta la música, las canciones me hacen feliz, se ajustan siempre a mi ánimo y no importa cómo me hacen sonreír. A veces solo empiezo a cantar porque si e incluso sin darme cuenta sonrió cada vez que canto. Ya había estado un rato practicando asi que fui a ver a mi mamá, ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué lees mamá? –Le pregunte poniéndome a su lado y mirando el libro.

-Lo mismo de siempre, Miku –Me respondió mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Waa ¿ese aburrido libro de historia? –Hice puchero.

-Es interesante, no aburrido –Sonrió de nuevo y me despeino.

-Si es aburrido –Acomode mi cabello – ¿Puedo ir a la tienda? –Sonreí.

-Claro que puedes, pero ten cuidado -Me dio unas monedas para comprarme algo y salí de la casa emocionada y riendo.

Camine por la calle hasta llegar a una tienda a la que siempre voy, es que venden unos caramelos que me gustan mucho.

-Hola Will, lo de siempre –Le dije al encargado de la tienda con una sonrisa, ya lo conocía bien

-Con gusto Miku- Fue a buscar los caramelos, mientras esperaba comencé a cantar –La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue, de hermosa figura perdida en aquel país, todos la adoraban por su bello parecer

Entonces note que un señor me estaba viendo, deje de cantar, la verdad no lo conocía de nada así que solo le sonreí. Era un señor de pelo gris largo, no parecía muy mayor… es más, era bastante joven. El también me sonrió pero su sonrisa me dio un poco de miedo así que voltee la mirada.

-Aquí están tus dulces Miku –Will llego con mis dulces y yo le di el dinero- ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?

-Mejor, ya le bajo la fiebre, está jugando en casa –Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Menos mal, bueno me voy –Me despedí con la mano, y me fui, antes de salir eche una rápida mirada al mismo señor de antes, me seguía mirando sin decir nada.

Corrí un poco para alejarme de la tienda, ese tipo daba miedo, suspire y abrí mis dulces.

Seguí caminando mientras comida los dulces hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras mi mamá me hablo.

-¿Todo bien Miku? Pareces preocupada

-¿Eh? Si….estoy bien –Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, no era tarde pero me quede dormida.

Dormí hasta el día siguiente así que me pare bastante temprano.

Hice lo normal, bañarme vestirme…Baje a desayunar, mis padres seguían dormidos, así que desayune sola. Mary, una de nuestras sirvientes me sirvió el desayuno. Mi familia es una de las más importantes y adineradas del pueblo y aunque quisiera tener una vida normal es bueno tener ciertas ventajas a la hora de mis estudios en la música.

-Mary, estoy aburrida voy a jugar al parque con Luka ¿Se lo haces saber a mis padres, si? –Cuando termine de desayunar me fui al parque, pensé que Luka estaría ahí pero no fue esa tarde.

Me senté en el columpio y empecé a cantar bajito mientras me balanceaba un poco.

Era muy temprano y no había nadie en la plaza, estuve cantando un rato. Y así de repente sentí como alguien ponía un paño cubriendo mi nariz y mi boca impidiéndome hablar, intenté gritar pero no podía, intenté correr y forcejeaba pero nada, esa persona me aprisionaba con su otro brazo y no podía hacer mucho, poco a poco perdí fuerzas… y me desmaye.


	3. Capítulo 2 - La Doncella Deforme

**-Dark Wood Circus-**

**Capitulo 2 – La Doncella deforme **

Cuando desperté, sentí que realmente no había despertado, me sentía algo adormecida como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo durmiendo. Tal vez fue así… y no solo eso, estaba amarrada, amordazada, no podía moverme. Recuerdo…el olor…..el olor de ese lugar era horrible, tan horrible que me provocaron arcadas. Miraba a los lados como podía, el estar amarrada me proporcionaba poca movilidad, no podía observar en esa oscuridad aunque forzara mi vista solo identificaba algunas siluetas oscuras de lo que parecían ser objetos en mesas dentro de esa terrible oscuridad, era un lugar espantoso con aparatos e instrumentos extraños. Me sentía indefensa, cargaba poca ropa encima, sin poder moverme, solo podía pensar en las cosas horribles que estarían a punto de pasarme, pero ni siquiera mi imaginación pudo llegar a imaginar la atrocidad que estaría por pasarme.

No podía evitar llorar, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y sollozaba al punto de casi no poder respirar. Permanecía amarrada en aquella fría mesa, llorando y esperando la muerte…ojala hubiera sido así.

Sentí la puerta de esa habitación cerrarse y alguien dirigirse hacia mí y abrí mis ojos como platos, me movía desesperadamente intentando soltarme aun llorando, solo logre provocarme un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo que empeoro cuando aquella persona encendió una brillante y blanca luz justo encima de mí, me encandilo y cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Intente ver a aquella persona mientras buscaba algo en unos cajones y repisas de la habitación, pero estaba de espaldas y no pude ver su rostro. Cuando por fin se acerco seguía sin distinguir su rostro, las lágrimas en mis ojos y la fuerte luz nublaban mi vista.

Casi de improviso sentí como algo punzante cortaba mi piel. Solté un pequeño grito, el que aumento cuando empezó a afincar y mover el cuchillo mas bruscamente contra mi piel cortándola fácilmente. El seguía cortando mi cintura en dos, sin ningún tipo de anestésico ni calmante, el dolor era terrible pero mis gritos eran ahogados por la mordaza. Paro por un momento, parecía haber terminado algo; yo no paraba de jadear y sollozar, me estremecía a causa del dolor. La piel y la carne de mi cintura estaban cortadas en dos, sentía la sangre salir de mis piernas, me sentía cada vez más débil pero el dolor no cesaba. Aquella persona encendió una especie de cierra o taladro, el sonido era escandaloso y perturbador. En el momento que sentí como aquella cierra tocaba mis huesos solté el grito más terrible que nunca hubiera escuchado. No paraba de gritar con las fuerzas que me quedaban, ya no podía moverme, el dolor era insoportable, cada grito se volvía mas intenso hasta que perdí la conciencia a causa del dolor.

No paraba de preguntarme unas cosa… ¿Por qué a mí?

Desperté en una habitación completamente blanca y pulcra. Al abrir mis ojos me costó un poco acostumbrar mi vista a la luz, parpadee unas cuantas veces hasta dejar de ver borroso. Me sentía entumecida, me costaba moverme. El primer movimiento que logre hacer fue mover un poco mi mano seguido de mi brazo…lleve lentamente mi mano a mi cabeza, aun me sentía mareada. Cuando intente mover mis piernas un dolor increíble paso por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome soltar un grito seguido de jadeos. Cuando logre mover un poco mis rodillas, mis piernas no dejaban de temblar. Mis pierna se sentían tan extrañas que lleve mi mano hasta ellas….y mi piel…se sentía como la de un animal, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo. Como pude me senté entre gritos y jadeos, al mirar mis piernas abrí mis ojos con terror y me eche a llorar a gritos llena de pánico. Mis piernas…ya no eran mis piernas…eran las de un animal…..ahora tenía piernas de cabra.

Cuando mi llanto ceso intente pararme, solo lograba caerme y hacerme moretones, seguía llorando cada tanto. Pase horas sola y haciéndome daño hasta lograr ponerme de pie. Tras caminar temblorosa por la blanca y vacía habitación volví a tirarme en el piso, llore hasta quedarme dormida deseando nunca despertar.

Pero desperté, lo que me despertó fueron unos pasos que oí fuera del pasillo, me mantuve sentada recostada de la pared esperando que alguien entrara, mirando fijamente la puerta.

El sonido de los pazos se detuvo frente a la puerta, inmediatamente alguien la abrió. Era el tipo del otro día…el de la tienda, no lo había olvidado, su pelo largo y joven rostro era muy fácil de reconocer…en ese momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Buenos días, Miku –Dijo con la misma sonrisa de la otra vez que hizo que mis pelos se pusieran de punta.

-..T-tu…¿¡tú me hiciste esto!? – Mi voz sonaba temblorosa, sentía miedo…el...el daba miedo. Se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla haciéndome temblar.

-No grites Miku, dañas tu hermosa voz.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te me acerques! – Le grite. El tapo mi boca bruscamente y sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Haku Yowane, debes dirigirte a mí como…el director del circo –Quito su mano de mi boca y miro su reloj -Ya es hora de irnos –Dijo, luego saco una cuerda de su bolsillo y empezó a amarrar mis manos.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame! – Forcejee para que no me amarrara pero el tenia más fuerza que yo.

-Miku, es inútil –Me hablaba de cerca, lo que me producía una increíble molestia en el estomago – ¿Acaso sabes donde estamos? Aunque escaparas, estas en medio de la nada Miku –Sonrió. Yo solo pude reaccionar llorando en silencio. Me puso una venda en los ojos mientras decía riendo.

-No llores, pronto estarás en tu nuevo hogar.

**Notas del Cap:** El instrumento que uso Haku para cortar los huesos de Miku se llama sierra oscilante, tienen la libertad de buscar como luce en google :D y el objeto que uso para cortar la carne y piel de miku es un cuchillo curvo.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Bienvenidos al Circo

**-Dark Wood Circus-**

**Capitulo 3 – Bienvenidos al Circo.**

Aun teniendo los ojos vendados, Haku me ayudo a caminar hasta lo que sentí era un camión de carga o algo así, sentándome adentro para todo el camino recostada en una esquina con la venda en los ojos. El camión hacia mucho ruido en el camino y se movía mucho, no fue para nada un viaje placentero…además olía terrible adentro.

Cuando por fin sentí que aquel camión freno y las puertas abrirse, solo quería escapar, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada; Pensé que la luz me cegaría al momento en que Haku me quitara la venda, pero era de noche. Mire a mi alrededor sin prestar atención a Haku, intentando reconocer el lugar pero era inútil.

-No estamos en ningún lugar que conozcas, querida. –Dijo con esa terrible sonrisa, para luego agarrarme de la muñeca y llevarme hasta una carpa de un circo.

-Este es tu nuevo hogar –Me llevo hasta lo más profundo del circo, pasando un hermoso y decorado escenario, los vestidores y un salón lleno de cachivaches. Me dejo frente a una celda y me empujo dentro cerrando con llave. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y me agarre fuertemente a las barras de la celda gritándole.

-¿¡Porque haces esto!? ¡Eres un moustro! –Hubiera seguido gritándole pero de nuevo un intenso dolor recorrió mis piernas y parte de mi espalda haciéndome caer al piso entre gemidos y jadeos del dolor… comencé a llorar de nuevo s todo pulmón. El ignorándome completamente se había marchado solo diciendo: "-Mañana será tu primera actuación." No sé a qué se refería, yo no sirvo para un circo, no sé hacer nada. Seguí llorando durante un largo rato hasta que mis sollozos eran muy leves, no me quedaba fuerza. Sentí unos pasos acercarse pero no me moleste en levantar la cabeza y menos si era él.

-¿Es la nueva, no? –Oí la voz de una chica, pero aun no quería destapar mi rostro. Sentí como esa persona se acerco y se sentó frente a mí, al levantar la mirada vi que eran un chico y una chica, gemelos…eran más bien una sola persona, sus cabezas estaban unidas en un solo cuerpo pero no sentí nada, después de verme yo misma con esas asquerosas partes de animal nada podía ser más grotesco, ellos sintieron lo mismo al verme.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Me pregunto la chica inocentemente ¿Cómo no podría llorar?

-¡Rin! –le reclamo su hermano con una expresión triste, para luego mirarme.

-Len-kun, pero si es muy divertido estar aquí –Le decía la chica a su hermano, el suspiro. ¿Cómo va a ser divertido estar ahí?

-…m..me llamo Miku…Hatsune Miku –Dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Discúlpanos, somos Len y Rin. Los payasos del circo –Mire sus ropas afirmando lo que me dijo, curiosa pero aun triste le pregunte.

-¿Yo que soy en este circo?

-Por lo que tengo entendido eres la cantante –Dijo la chica, Rin, con una sonrisa. No entiendo su actitud ante esto.

-¿Ustedes nacieron juntos?

-Claro, somos hermanos –Sonrió la chica

-Rin, se refiere a en el mismo cuerpo –después de verla me miro- No, no nacimos así. Así como tú no naciste con esas piernas ¿Cierto?

Llore de nuevo pero sin sollozar, las cálidas lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, no aguantaba tanta atrocidad en tan poco tiempo. Les di la espalda y seguí llorando sin emitir ningún sollozo.

-Quiero estar sola…-Les dije, ellos entendieron y sentí como se alejaban en silencio, seguí llorando en silencio hasta quedar dormida en el piso de la fría celda.

De nuevo desperté con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, pero yo seguía ahí, en esa fría y oscura celda, queriendo escapar, volver a mi hogar y ver a mi familia y amigos. Sentía los ojos pesados, me senté como pude e intente mover mis piernas a las cuales aun me costaba acostumbrarme; Pero sabía que nada me devolvería las mías.

-Es hora del espectáculo, bella dama –Oí la repugnante voz de Haku a mi espalda y el sonido de la rechinante celda abriéndose, me puse de pie costándome un poco agarrar equilibrio.

-Sígueme –Camino y yo resignada obedecí, me guio hasta unos vestidores, tendiéndome un hermoso y extravagante vestido me dijo.

-Este es tu vestuario, póntelo y te daré las indicaciones –Salió de la habitación y yo permanecí unos minutos viendo en silencio el vestido.

Me quite bastante incómoda la ropa que traía puesta, poniéndome el vestido, me mire a un espejo para acomodar mi cabello, mis ojos estaban rojos. Mire a los lados y me senté en una silla dispuesta a maquillarme para ocultar las ojeras y lo rojo de mis ojos. Con colores que hacían juego con el vestido y mi cabello, oculte las marcas de mi sufrimiento pero no podía sonreír. Siempre quise cantar ante un público pero no así. Permanecí viéndome seria al espejo sin ver nada en realidad.

-¡Te ves hermosa, Miku! –Exclamo Haku entrando con una sonrisa. –Me escolto hasta un lugar desde el que podía ver el escenario, los niños reían al ver a los payasos hacer trucos y morisquetas. Rin y Len sonreían mientras hacían su acto.

-¿Cómo pueden sonreír así? –Murmure para mí misma.

-Miku, te presentare y en ese momento entraras, te paras ante el micrófono y cantas alguna canción, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. –Yo asentí resignada esperando mi turno, los gemelos terminaron su acto y se despidieron, se cruzaron conmigo deseándome suerte con una sonrisa. Yo no sentía nada más que asco, dolor, pesar, una tristeza que nunca había sentido embargaba todo mi ser.


End file.
